


The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)

by lisachan



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Coverart per "The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)"
Kudos: 6
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480278) by [likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita). 




End file.
